What There Is
by ElvenJen
Summary: One moment. Three views. Simply, what there is. (Hints of VW slash. Complete.)
1. Cannot Be

**What There Is...**   
_by Jen_   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** Some S/V, some V/W 

**Disclaimer:** Alias and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, etc. But I'm taking creative license with these characters, I don't know if JJ would want them. ;) 

**Notes:** This story contains hints of slash! If you don't like it, don't read it, but don't discount it on that fact alone. No names are mentioned here, for a reason, but I don't think it's too difficult to guess who's who. :)   
Feedback would be lovely. 

**Summary:** Simply, what there is.   


~~~~~~~~~~   


**Part I - What There Is Cannot Be**

Everyone is busy in this office, whether they are writing reports or listening to wire taps or doing research, as is your current assignment. To everyone around you, this is indeed what you are doing. But in truth, you're observing him. His beautiful figure hunched over his desk, his brow furrowed, jotting down notes in a folder as data streams across his computer monitor. You wonder what it is, and if you'll ever get a chance to view his handwritten notes, and you wonder if your research is related to something he'll be working on in the next few days. 

Research. Right. You're supposed to be researching. Yet you can't prevent your thoughts from going to him. It's there. It has been for months now, almost since you first met him. He has helped you so much, you could never have gotten through the ordeal without him. As time went on you got closer, and even though they got closer too, that something has stayed with you. You both know it's there, though only you will admit it. He feels it, you know he does. But he doesn't know what it means, nor what to do about it. 

And as bitter as that is, it's alright with you. Because there's nothing _to_ do about it. Even if he had some time away from the hectic job of his, time away from her, even time alone with you perhaps, time to think of what it might mean... even if he did become aware of the truth, it still wouldn't happen. You care for both of them too much to let it. 

And so you sacrifice yourself for them. For him. Because she's your best friend, he's her fiance, and there's nothing to do about it. 

What there is, cannot be. 


	2. Would Not Be

**What There Is...**   
_by Jen_   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** Some S/V, some V/W 

**Disclaimer:** Alias and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, etc. But I'm taking creative license with these characters, I don't know if JJ would want them. ;) 

**Notes:** This story contains hints of slash! If you don't like it, don't read it, but don't discount it on that fact alone. No names are mentioned here, for a reason, but I don't think it's too difficult to guess who's who. :)   
Feedback would be lovely. 

**Summary:** Simply, what there is.   


~~~~~~~~~~   


**Part II - What There Is Would Not Be**

You sit at your desk working, to everyone around you. But in truth, you're thinking about him. Unknowingly to him, you feel his eyes on you as you bend over your desk and scan the screen for important information. You've felt his gaze before. You're careful not to react to him, because strangely enough it is comforting knowing his eyes are on you. They are deep, soft pools of blue that you can't help but be drawn into when you talk, whether it be chatting over a beer about recently released movie or in a meeting when he's briefing you on important details for a mission. 

Mission. Right. That's what you're taking notes on, not him. You nonchalantly erase his name from your sheet and try to return your focus to the data on screen. You're not entirely sure why you've become preoccupied with him recently, as he seems to be with you. True, you two have a unique relationship. It has always been much more than simply helping out an innocent citizen caught in the middle of a sticky situation, and has become even more than supporting your girlfriend's best friend through difficult times. You've helped him and been there for him for a reason which you cannot really see. 

You two have a connection. You sense it, though you don't know what it means. You don't think it would lead to anything even if you could figure it out, and your job doesn't really allow you that sort of time. It doesn't matter anyway. You're in love with and engaged to his best friend. That's the way things are. 

What there is, would not be. 


	3. Will Not Be

**What There Is...**   
_by Jen_   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** Some S/V, some V/W 

**Disclaimer:** Alias and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, etc. But I'm taking creative license with these characters, I don't know if JJ would want them. ;) 

**Notes:** This story contains hints of slash! If you don't like it, don't read it, but don't discount it on that fact alone. No names are mentioned here, for a reason, but I don't think it's too difficult to guess who's who. :)   
Feedback would be lovely. 

**Summary:** Simply, what there is.   


~~~~~~~~~~   


**Part III - What There Is Will Not Be**

You stand there, leaning against the wall, notes in your hand, working to everyone who passes by. Nobody questions why you'd rather stand and read briefing notes than sit; they wouldn't dare ask. In truth, you're watching them. They don't know you've watched them for some time now. Anyone who happened to take notice of them out of the corner of their eye would think their actions meant they were preoccupied with their difficult tasks. 

But not you. You know these two men better than anyone else, even better than they know themselves. You know what your best friend thinks of your fiance. He's felt something towards him since the moment they met, even though it was never as obvious as it is now. There's always been some sort of connection between them, a reason they've done the things for each other, that you never quite understood. But you also know your fiance, though not oblivious to the glances he is receiving, wouldn't know where to begin if anything happened or was said between them. 

One would think you would get jealous, or get angry at your friend, roommate and confidante for the feelings he has towards the one you love. You can't blame him, as your feelings are nearly the same. But you know him too well, you know that nothing will happen. He understands that he got there second. Any move he made would be unfair to you, and he cares for you too much to let that happen. 

What there is, will not be. 

On the other hand, you think as you watch them and twirl the ring on your finger, is that fair to them? 


End file.
